


Strange Things Did Happen Here, No Stranger Would It Be

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "We would all link arms and walk to the middle of the tunnel where the girl hung herself." This became pre-series Pretty Little Liars. Alison dares the girls to walk through a supposedly haunted tunnel at midnight.</p><p>Hanging reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Things Did Happen Here, No Stranger Would It Be

It was Ali who had told them the story of the girl who had hung herself in the haunted tunnel on the outskirts of Rosewood. Supposedly it had been someone in her father’s year at high school, someone who’d been the class outcast and who couldn’t take it any more.

Aria always went pretty quiet during those discussions, and when Spencer said that it was all bullshit, that her dad had grown up in Rosewood too and had said nothing like that ever happened, Aria had been quick to side with her. Ali had insisted that it was true and Spencer just couldn’t bear for Ali to be right and her to be wrong. Emily had got angry at Spencer then for arguing with Ali and Aria for backing her up. Ages afterwards, when Ali was presumed dead and Mike had been having his problems, Aria had admitted to the whole backstory of her dad’s brother, Scott, and Emily finally understood why Aria reacted the way she did to the story.

One day, Ali had dared them all to walk through the tunnel at midnight at one of their sleepovers. Aria had looked like she wanted to refuse, but when Spencer had said she’d do it just to prove Ali wrong, Hanna had also agreed, and Emily, well, she was in that phase where she would have done anything Ali asked her to do, she’d reluctantly gone along with it. So they’d linked arms, walked through the tunnel to the part where Ali always claimed it had happened.

There before them stood a figure, noose around her neck. As they’d all turned to run, Ali’s voice had sounded behind them, yelling at them to come back, and Aria and Spencer to get a sense of humour when they didn’t join in with Emily and Hanna’s weak laughter. Aria wouldn’t talk to Ali for a couple of hours, but she eventually calmed down. No one stayed mad at Ali for long.

They never spoke of it again. But sometimes, in the days when Ali was missing, Emily would walk down to that tunnel again, hoping Ali would appear, telling her again that the whole thing had been a crazy joke.


End file.
